character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jotaro Kujo (Canon)/ROLVeBloxxer
|-|Jotaro Kujo= - Part 4= - Part 6= }} |-|Star Platinum= - Star Platinum: The World= - Star Platinum Over Heaven= }} Summary The grandson of Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo is the most frequently seen JoJo in the series, being shown in Parts 3, 4, 5, and 6. |-|Part 3: Stardust Crusaders= After discovering his stand, Star Platinum, in a jail cell, Jotaro's grandfather, Joseph Joestar, and his friend, Mohammed Avdol, force him out of his jail cell and with their partners, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy, they set out on a journey to Egypt to save his mother, whom was given a curse from a now awakened Dio Brando. |-|Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable= Now 28 years old, Jotaro sets out to the town of Morioh in search of Joseph's illegitmate son, Josuke Higashikata, so that he can inform him of his Joestar blood. But Jotaro doesn't just go there to tell Josuke that, as he and Josuke, along with Koichi Hirose, Rohan Kishibe, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Hayato Kawajiri, now have to search for serial killer Yoshikage Kira. |-|Part 5: Vento Aureo= - SPOILERS!= It is 2001. While Jotaro doesn't play an especially important part here, he sends Koichi Hirose to collect a skin sample of a boy named Haruno Shiobana. Koichi came back with information; he went by the name of Giorno Giovanna now and he had a stand. It was then that Jotaro stated that Giorno was the son of DIO and needed the skin sample to confirm this. But because of the new information that he was a stand user, Jotaro called off the mission. }} |-|Part 6: Stone Ocean= - SPOILERS!= Now a fully grown adult at 40 years of age and a marine scientist, Jotaro learns of a man's connection to his deceased enemy DIO and goes to his daughter, Jolyne's prison to help her break out, despite being aware that it is a trap. The man, Johngalli A, is able to steal Jotaro's STAND Disc and memories despite having a superior prowess to him. For most of the time, Jotaro is in a coma. Later on, Jolyne returns Jotaro's STAND and memory disc to him and makes a full recovery when Jolyne confronts the gay priest Enrico Pucci, DIO's adversary, a second time. A fight ensues, and during a crucial time stop, Jotaro realized that Pucci exploited his love for his daughter, and let knives fall down onto Jolyne the way DIO did almost three decades ago. Jotaro saves Jolyne, but he was not able to hit Pucci. This results in the knives slicing Jotaro's face in half, and it kills him. Due to the accelerated time of Enrico Pucci's stand, Made In Heaven, Jotaro's body quickly rots away and disintegrates. }} Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 8-B with Star Platinum | 8-B with Star Platinum: The World | 8-B in Diamond is Unbreakable | 2-A in Eyes of Heaven Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure''' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' '''Gender:' Male Age: 17 (Part 3) | 28 (Part 4) | 30-31 (Part 5) | 41-42 (Part 6) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student (Part III), Marine Biologist (Parts IV - VI) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend its index finger), Super Breath, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to 5 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move for a brief moment within time stop via using his personal time stop at the cost of using up his 5 second limit). Attack Potency: Wall level (Kicked a cop straight into a garage door and destroyed it). City Block level+ with Star Platinum (Star Platinum is able to keep pace with The World, and the former & latter are the same type of stand. Smashed in DIO's skull). | City Block level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Killed DIO). | City Block level+ in Diamond is Unbreakable (Due to not using his stand in 11 years, Star Platinum: The World is relatively weaker, but he's about as powerful as he was in Stardust Crusaders). | Multiverse level+ (Completely overpowered Heaven Ascension DIO's Reality Overwrite. DIO was overwriting the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reality, which is stated to have an infinite amount of timelines ). Speed: Superhuman (Ran a distance of 400 meters in a span of 25 seconds.) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Scales to Silver Chariot, who kept pace with the Hanged Man. The Hanged Man is described as being made out of light, and Polnareff tagged it. It's also stated by Hirohiko Araki that Jotaro is faster than light.) | Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World | Infinite in Eyes of Heaven (Keeps pace with The World Over Heaven) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class K with Star Platinum. Striking Strength: Wall Class. City Block level+ with Star Platinum Durability: City Block level+ (Able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World). City Block level+ with Star Platinum | City Block level+ with Star Platinum: The World Stamina: Superhuman Range: 2 to 3 meters with Star Platinum. Up to 20 meters with marble shots, and up to 70 meters with rifle shots. Time Stop is universal Standard Equipment: Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World. Intelligence: Despite not being as good as his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, Jotaro is exceptionally good at making strategies, and in Part 4, he has many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds, in which he must wait a few seconds before being able to use it again. Disuse of Star Platinum: The World will cause a decrease in the length Jotaro is able to stop time for. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks, but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger:' Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Star Platinum's The World:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. However, disuse of this ability will decrease the length of time Jotaro is capable of stopping time the further he does not use it. **'Star Platinum Over Heaven: 'Nothing really changes with Over Heaven except that he gains a new ability: Reality Overwrite. ***'Reality Overwrite: '''By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8